Brotherly Love
by MaDaraa Uchi
Summary: Would you fight against fate if it's leading you into a forbidden love? Well, that's what the Uchiha brothers are struggling to answer. Now lets find out what fate has in store for these two handsome brothers.


Warning: Yaoi & Incest...so if you're not comfortable, DONT READ

~madaizu~

''That's so unfair!'' I yelled angry that he cheated in spin the bottle. It had landed on him and he took mine saying it was my turn.

''no it's not! the bottle is pointing to you!'' he said

Well, now it is! You put me in the spot where it was pointing to you jerk!

I am not a jerk! He yelled back, I glared at him and he glared back.

''Oh for Kami's sake guys! Knock it off'' Madara has to kiss someone on the lips, not Izuna since it hit him first,'' said Tobirama and everyone in the room agreed with him. He spun the bottle again and guess who it hit? ME!. This is not going to be good. I have to kiss my big brother….Well serves me right for insisting on playing spin the bottle instead of hide and go seek! Urrg I have rotten luck.

TOBIIRAMA.! I yelled at the person that rotated the bottle, ''you know I can't kiss him! He's my brother,'' I felt so embarrassed I wanted to disappear.

Yeah! and so what? He said.

Well, too bad. The bottle is the one that chose you, not me…said my so called my friend. What a useless friend, right? Madara sighed and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me on the lips, I froze and my eyes widened with shock and then without thinking! I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

''I wasn't sure what I was doing any more,'' before I knew it I started pushing my tongue deep in his mouth and demanding access, to my nightmare he pulled back and broke the kiss. I felt confusion wash over me and started blushing. I just kissed my brother! And I liked it…''HOLLY CRAP.''

The room had fall silence, everyone was looking at us with shock…well not like I cared, we sat there staring at each other dumfounded.

''Well, that was awkward,'' said Hashirama, Madara's best friend. I got up quickly as our hands touched and I felt a flicker over my body. I gasped and ran off to my room, yelling…stupid! Stupid! Idiot! To myself.

How could I do that to my own brother?! ''argh am such an idiot'' I cried. If I had kissed some other person, I wouldn't care…but my big brother and also tried to deepen the kiss?! I got scared all of the sudden. What if Madara starts hating or avoiding me because of what I did? I think I would die.

_ ~madaxizu~_

**one year later **

we have just finished celebrating my birth-day and Christmas Eve as well, i was sitting on my bed to tired since i had a long day, i started remembering what happen last year, _With my brother. _who would have thought i'll have my first kiss with my little brother?! i was to occupied with my thoughts that i didn't hear someone coming in…

Wasn't suppressed when I saw my friend Hashi, Madara are you all right? He asked while sitting close to me. ''i'm fine'' I assured him…your blither and other are looking for you! Why did you run from downstairs all of the sudden, did something happen?.

''No'' I just wanted to clear my mind and am a little tired from all that happened today….You know!. He stared at me not believing a single word I told him, ''you know am here for you if you want to talk about something'' what ever it is I will listen..!

''Thanks but really i'm fine.'' Dara, what is the one thing you want..but don't have?. I looked at him pretending of what he just asked, if I was honest. I knew what I wanted…however I couldn't bring myself to telling him that cause I knew he wouldn't understand me.

before i would answer him, my bedroom door was pushed open…and Izuna was standing behind it eyes wide, he then rushed where i was and sat between hashirama and i. even though the bed was big enough to host four people, he just decided to make us really uncomfortable. ever since we kissed i have been trying to avoid being in an awkward situation with him however he wasn't doing the same in fact he has beed invading into my personal space a lot.

Brother, I have been searching for you. ''you just vanished, jee! I wonder why,'' the guests are gone now.

''I was just telling you brother the same thing,'' Izuna turned to him and said…Oh silly me, I didn't notice you were here. Hope you enjoyed yourself?! Hashirama shook his head and stood up, i guess i'll be leaving too…can we meet tomorrow Dara.? uh Hishi you don't have to leave now! i was seriously praying he wouldn't leave me alone with Izuna…but luck wasn't on my side. ''i have to make dinner at home before my parents return home, if you have time we can meet for lunch or something…i need to tell you some thing.''

Sure..ok!, i'll see you then. He turned his back on us and left….Urrg! I thought he will never leave. To my horror, my brother started getting really ~and I mean really close to me~ I could feel his breath brushing on my face…''OH..NO..NOOOO this can't be happen now'' I screamed inside.

Part of me was so excited but the other half was really terrified…WHY terrified? Uh well because was heating up really fast and I began to blush….How embarrassing?

He backed off, and looked up at me, ''I have a birth day present for you! Dear brother; he said. When I didn't answer cause i was honestly too paralyzed to even do anything! He continued. But you have to close your eyes, and no peeking!..promise?

Yah sure, just hurry up already, I'm tired and wanna sleep! i whined. Honestly speaking I just couldn't wait any longer, I knew what he was up too and as pathetic as I sound I was looking forward to it.

waaa-ha can't wait to find out what happens next….{excited}

Please review/comment so i know what you guys think.

thank you for reading.


End file.
